drakon the killer of corrupt
by the third legion45
Summary: Perseus Jackson now Drakon is trying to bring his full blooded brother home from the world he was tossed into. now as Jon snow heard the whispers of a new player for the throne he hunts for his brother to join him at his side.


The brother he did not know he had

A/n Percy is 22 and john is 19 A/n (Percy/Daenerys) (john/OC) A/n Joffrey will be killed swiftly

John snow was a result of a one night stand from the lord stark and his mother. Taken as a ward of Winterfell john was told that he had no siblings but lord stark lied to him as for he knew johns older brother had a reputation for disposing of the scum of nobles, knights, lords, kings, and hands of the king were all on his hit list or the book of justice as he liked to call it. And the person whose name was added to the list was dead within a month tops. The longest one on record with the innkeepers and the guards was two months, ten days and six hours. The king and the ones before have been looking to kill the killer of the corrupt but have never been to find anything of his to relate him to the deaths and no one really wants to hunt the hunter.

Perseus pov six years earlier

Jumping from the rock wall to avoid the angry daughter of Zeus, I picked the water bucket from where it was sitting and threw it on me. I let out a content sigh as the water healed and gave me energy. "Percy! You cheater!" shouted Thalia as she finally got down. I laughed as she huffed and puffed. "No, I'm just faster." I shot back playfully. I just got back from helping Poseidon rebuilding his palace after the 2nd giant war and I been training to prove to Athena that I am worthy to date her daughter. "Percy! Chiron wants to see you!" yelled an Ares camper. ''thanks!" I yelled back. Walking towards the big house I looked back out toward the cabins and remembered the end of the war party, it lasted about four days and it was glorious. I knocked on Chiron's door and waited. Suddenly with no warning a sword was thrust toward me. Startled, I rolled out of the arc of the sword. Drawing riptide I faced my attacker. My attacker stood at roughlt6 foot 5 inches and wielded a hand and half sword with a dark hue to the blade. Swiping up towards my shoulder my attacker lunged and then swiped at my thigh. Barely blocking the first, I rolled backwards and thrust at his midsection. "Perseus! Stop this madness!" shouted Chiron. I ignored him and leaped through the air throwing riptide and drawing my kukri. Riptide flew through the air and knocked my attacker's sword out of his hand. Landing on my feet I rushed him as he picked his sword up. Running up, I dove left and called water to me and froze it into a throwing knife and rolled to me feet. Chiron stood off to the side trying to keep the other campers from interfering. The man slashed and I sidestepped and grabbed his arm and bent it behind him and put my blades in an x-formation. "Who are you?" I growled like the wolf inside me. Chiron trotted over to me and tried to pull me off but I would not budge. "Why are you here?" I growled. "Perseus!" someone shouted. I looked up and standing there was the Olympian council. The one who shouted was Zeus.

Zeus point of view

"I called this meeting to inform the council of a new threat in our other world. The man who is here is searching for help in toppling a tyrant." I spoke out to the council. Athena looked thoughtful, "what's on your mind Athena?" I questioned. She glanced at some of the others before she looked at me. "Some of the mortal parents of the demigods in this world are from the other world as well. One such is … Perseus's mother. She had a child with the lord of Winterfell lord Eddard stark." Poseidon looked furious. We must tell Chiron and Perseus, I thought. "We shall go to camp and tell Chiron and Perseus."

I decided. As we landed at camp we saw a mass of campers being held back by Chiron while two people were engaged in a battle. I recognized the form of Perseus and the man he was dueling but the man was clearly out classed by Perseus. "Perseus!" I shouted as I saw him put two blades to the man's neck. When he looked up the entire council gasped the look in his eyes was one we had not seen in seven years. The look of the wolf in Perseus. The look of the wildling in him. "Perseus!'' mars roared. Perseus looked up in anger. The look in his eyes mad me stop and shudder. Long before Perseus came to camp he ran with a pack of wolves who saw him as one of their own. Once he reached camp Jupiter Perseus challenged Mars on the field of Mars for leadership, once he lost Perseus bowed his head to Mars and followed his orders as he saw Mars as the alpha. "Take the blade off the man's neck now Perseus." He said as he approached. Perseus growled savagely at Mars but relented.

Perseus point of view

As Mars approached, the wolf within me bowed down to the alpha of the war animal's pack. I slowly moved my blades from the man's neck and planted the blades point first at Mars feet and kneeled. "My lord, why do you defend the man who attacked me for no reason?" I asked with steel in my voice. "This man is from another world under our rule.'' Said Athena slowly to make sure I was calmed down. "Do not treat me like a child Athena.'' I snarled. "Now you, state your name." said Zeus. "My name is lord Eddard stark of Winterfell and I am looking for a woman named Sally Jackson." the stranger said loudly. Lunging at the dubbed lord stark I drew one of many knives on my person and roared "what do you want with my mother?" with a growl. Suddenly a beam of light hit me and held me in place. "Perseus! Contain yourself! Now lord stark explain why you need Sally." Said Zeus while struggling to hold me back from attacking the man again. "I came looking for the mother of my first born child. My eyes blazed with anger, how dare he accuse my mother of cheating on Paul like that. With that thought, I stood and charged the man, picking up my blades as I ran.

Apollo point of view

When the man known as Eddard stark said he was looking for the mother of his first born I saw Percy's eyes blaze like a hurricane. Just I was about to say something, Perseus took off running towards Eddard while drawing riptide and a sword I had never seen in anyone else's hands before. The sword of Hades sat comfortably in Percy's left hand while riptide sat in his right. As he closed the distance to Eddard I flashed in front of him with my bow drawn. Percy did not slow, no he sped up and stabbed Hades' sword through the ground and front flipped over my head all the while spinning riptide in a downward ark toward Eddard's head.

Clang!

A trident blocked riptide from removing Starks head from his shoulders. Many gods looked at Poseidon in shock but he shook his head and waved his hand. Standing in front of Percy was Triton son Poseidon and half-brother to Percy. Straining to hold riptide in check, Triton softly whispered in Percy's ear. "I know what he is accusing your mother of but remember how we met not long ago, there is the possibility of your mother being two people in two different worlds." The words, while softly spoken rang true through Percy's mind. Slowly bringing riptide off of Triton's trident and sheathed the sword as well as pulling Hades' sword from the marble. "You ever mention my mother again I will personally

Meanwhile in Winterfell

John snow point of view

The ring of steel on steel rang out through the clearing, disturbing the natural peace of the forest as two people swung dulled practice sword at each other while the real swords rested in the saddlebags of the horses of the two duelists. "Got to keep that guard up there Robb or someone just might make you lose your guts." I said as I drew the dulled metal sword across the middle of Robb's stomach. The sixteen year old heir to the throne knew his half-brother was right but it did not mean it did not hurt. The youngest grabbed the water skin and guzzled half of it and handed it to me. "We should get back to the castle before your mother doesn't gut me like a fish." I said as I finished the water skin.

Third person point of view

The clopping of the horses hooves were sending the message that someone was coming to Winterfell. The lord of Winterfell was returning to his wife and kids after a rebellion in the most northern part of his kingdom, what the kingdom didn't know was that lord Eddard Stark a man of honor and duty lied to his entire family and kingdom about where he was because he went to get help for his sons training and the rebellion.

Perseus point of view

During the rest of the meeting, while being restrained the rest was explained to me. I have a nineteen year old brother as a ward at Winterfell and exchange of living with my brother I had to train the stark family in hand to hand combat, hunting, something I have gotten good at and my personal favorite sword combat. I thought it was a good deal and I had nothing to do in my other world besides train and train. At least here I can be useful to some people. Before we left to go back to lord Eddard's world I picked somethings up. Number one, I returned to my cabin and grabbed my armor, my shield, my new black long bow, multiple knives and my clothes, now my clothes will look to modern but no one knows that so no harm done. Second I grabbed a duffel bag and filled it with guns and ammo.

Chapter two the first impressions and the king

Robb, Bran, Sansa, and Arya stood watching the gate anxiously awaiting the arrival of their father. Arya was jumping up and down while she waited, Bran was whittling a flute out of an old oak tree branch, Sansa was standing ladylike like she was taught and looked at her sister with a disgusted face, and Robb was running a sharpening stone down his hunting knife in anticipation of the hunt with john later today after lunch. After anxiously waiting for an hour, the four children heard the sound of horse hooves hitting the ground and stood in a line to greet their father. When the gates opened, they noticed that he was not alone and had brought some to train them if the looks were anything to go by.

Robb point of view

Riding next to my father was a man I had never seen before and on the back of his horse was a man tied up and hung over the side of the horse. The stranger leaned over and seemed to ask a question and my father looked around until he pointed to where john was lying on the stone tower roof. The stranger nodded, drew his bow and fired a rope to the top of the tower. As he walked up the side he noticed the old tower that no one uses and nodded to himself and kept climbing.

Ten minutes earlier

John snow point of view

I was climbing the old tower while the kids waited on their _father_ but I was not needed so I got out of the way. While lying on the roof i thought of the hunt me and Robb are going to go on after the execution of the traitor that lord Stark was bringing back. I must have dozed off because I jerked awake as I heard the beat of hooves on the ground. As I turned away, there as a thud and a crack. Caught off guard I rolled forward and drew my hunting knife. Standing in front of me was a slightly older version of me but with untamed black hair and ocean green eyes, what really caught my attention was the vertical scar across the stranger's left eye. "Who are you?" I asked suspiciously. "Been a while john. Mother missed you." He said as it dawned on me who this man was. The man in front of me was my older brother Perseus. Mother had told me she sent him to another world with the old gods. "How are you here? Mother said she sent to the other world with gods." I questioned as both he and I gave each other a hug. "I came with Lord Stark to help with this so called rebellion." He spat with anger. "I served the gods for twelve years going through two wars." I thought I could meet you on a different occasion but I was sent here and I plan on staying till you get tired of me, little brother." He said. I liked that he was here but he was in for a surprise if he thought he could just wander around in this world.

Perseus point of view

"I'll race you to the bottom of the castle." I said as I watched john grab his gear. "Deal." He challenged.

As he took off I sprinted after him. I jumped down the ledge and swung off a torch bracket and landed right in front of john as I rolled onto the next rampart and then as john landed I threw him a smile and launched off the wall and fell the last 50 feet. Landing in a crouched position, I threw my head back and laughed as john took the safer yet slower route to the bottom. "You are crazy you know that right?

Smirking at the expression on his face I replied "yeah I've been told many times in my world, now when do I meet the rest of the stark clan?" he just nodded and started to walk toward the main entrance.

Robb point of view

"Father who was that man?'' asked sansa, as we made our way to his horse. "That is for me to know and for you to find out later. Young lady.'' He said while grinning broadly. "Look! Up there father!'' shouted bran as he watched the mysterious man talk to Jon. I watched as Jon gave the man a hug and a smile. Seemingly coming to an agreement the duo sprinted towards the side of the castle. We gasped as Jon launched off and slid down the top of the fifth floor I was amazed as Jon moved down with ease. Jon stopped and looked up as the other man also launched himself off the top of the tower.

Sansa point of view

The man launched himself off the side of the tower as I watched he easily landed next to Jon.

Jon shook his head as he continued down the wall. "Jon! Watch this!'' the mystery man shouted. Jon stopped and looked up as the man launched off the rampart. I screamed as he fell but he landed on his feet easily. "You're crazy! You know that right?'' Jon shouted.

Arya point of view

"I know! I have been told.'' Shouted the unknown man. I stood next to Robb as we watched Jon and the man race down the side of the castle. Joining the man on the ground, Jon grabbed the man into a hug. I ran towards them and skidded to a stop in front of them. "Hello little lady what is your name?'' the man asked as he bent down. Jon laughed at him as he looked curiously at me.

Perseus point of view

Jon laughed at me as I asked the girl her for her name. The girl looked up shyly as even crouched I towered over her. "My name is Arya.'' She said quietly. I smiled and looked at the six year old then to Jon. "Is she yours?'' I asked jokingly.

Third person point of view

Jon's face morphed into one of horror as the question struck him. Arya looked confused as she looked at them "What does he mean Jon?'' she asked. Perseus looked at Jon innocently as he went crimson in the face looking at arya. "He is asking if I was your father.'' Jon said quickly while looking away. "Oh…" she said quietly.

Meanwhile in kings landing…

"I want this Drakon found and killed immediately! He is a threat to the throne." King Robert declared. "Husband, what of your trip to Winterfell to ask Ned to be hand to the king? Asked Queen Cersei as she watched by her husband's side. "We leave in an hour dear." He replied.

Chapter three

The reason people know Perseus

"So Perseus, tell us why you are here." Said the wife of the lord of Winterfell. Perseus looked at her then shook his head. "I am here to get my younger brother and watch over him until the gods call me home." "Hahahaha! You actually believe that the old gods exists? " laughed the lady of Winterfell. Silence reigned after she was done talking. "Mother, you should not talk about the old gods like that while in public mother." Robb said worriedly while glancing at Perseus. "You will take your statement back before you regret it.'' Perseus growled.

Eddard stark point of view

"You will take your statement back before you regret it.'' Perseus growled. I stood quickly and drew my sword. "Control yourself Perseus!'' I shouted as I stood in front of my wife. ''What could you do? You can't do anything! Your probably just some fool playing on my husband's believes.'' Caitlyn shouted as she stepped in front of me. I mentally yelled at her "shut up'' before focusing on the main problem. Perseus stood there shaking in anger. "Now Perseus, my wife is not implying that….." I tried to say, but before I finished Perseus whipped out a long black and grey object. "What is that?'' my wife started. Perseus ignored her and I watched my wife be filled with objects and fall to the ground blood pooling around her.

Perseus point of view

Gazing down the sight of my Remington R5 while lady Stark fell to the floor dying I watched the reactions of the guards around me. Lowering my rifle to my side I emptied the clip into the floor. "I will not listen to someone who is not even royalty disrespect the Gods.'' I drawled with steel in my voice. "Seize him!'' a guard shouted. Without turning around I drew my twin Beretta 9's and fired two rounds backwards. A shrill scream filled the air as the guard fell forward next to my feet. Spinning the two pistols on my index fingers, I holstered them and looked at the lord. "If you need anything else lord Stark I will be building my place in the tree tops.'' The lord of Winterfell nodded in shock on how easily two guards were taken out. "Percy! Mind if I tag along?'' Jon shouted from the back of the hall. "Sure!'' I shouted back as I slung my rifle slung across my back while walking out.

Jon point of view

My brother and I walked outside and I watched as he searched for some good trees for a house. Seemingly finding what he was looking for, Percy started walking towards the Gods wood. "Come on john I got to show you something.'' Percy said. Hurrying to catch up with him I entered the god's wood, I wondered what he wanted to show me. Following him to the furthest corner of the god's wood I stood in shock as a fortress that was hiding became visible. Three towers stood out at angles that should not be possible in trees. "You goanna stand there or come inside?'' Percy asked as I gawked at the mini castle. I looked at him in disbelief and said "you are really surprising me today Percy.'' As I stated this he whistled and a rope ladder shot down from the fort. After climbing up he whistled again and the ladder retracted to a hidden place in the floor. "What if someone comes looking for us?'' I asked as I looked out the window. "Don't worry, they can't see it unless I willingly bring them to this place.'' Percy replied as he took out a bag from nowhere and started to empty it.

Perseus point of view A/n Percy will be called Drakon by some people

I started to empty my duffel bag but stopped as john picked up a picture that fell out of my jacket. "who is this?'' he asked. I looked at the picture and saw it was one from the last titan war me, Annabeth and Thalia were standing in front of the fleece as Chiron stood in the background. I remember that day so clearly It hurt.


End file.
